familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Telečka
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Bgyfalva1.jpg | image_caption = Roman-catholic church in Telečka | image_shield = | image_flag = | image_map = WestBackaDistrictlabelled.PNG | map_caption = Location of the commune of Sombor within West Bačka | mapsize = 200px | pushpin_map1 = Serbia Vojvodina | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Telečka within Vojvodina | pushpin_map = Serbia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = = Location of Telečka within Serbia | latd= 45|latm= 47|lats= 26 |latNS= N | longd= 19|longm= 22|longs= 31 |longEW= E | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_region = RS | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Serbia | subdivision_type1 = Province | subdivision_name1 = Vojvodina | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = West Bačka | subdivision_type3 = Commune | subdivision_name3 = Sombor | parts_type = Settlements | parts_style = para | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 32.80 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 107 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 1 720 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_density_km2 = 52 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 25222 | postal_code = | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +381 25 | blank_name = Car plates | blank_info = SO | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} Telečka ( ; ) is a village in Serbia. It is in the Sombor municipality, in the West Bačka District, Vojvodina province. The village has a Hungarian ethnic majority and its population is 2,084 people (2002 census). It is surrounded by a sandy region, also referred to as Telečka, or Telečka sands. History Settlement was built in 1883-1884 by Hungarian colonists and was called Pusztakula. First census was conducted in 1890 and it recorded population of 2,479 inhabitants. The name was changed to Gyulafalva in honor of Hungarian finance minister Gyula Szapáry (1832-1905) Before the First World War this village was part of Bács-Bodrog County (Kingdom of Hungary, Austria-Hungary). Since 1918, it is part of the Kingdom of Serbs, Croats and Slovenes (later renamed to Yugoslavia). In 1922, the name of the village was changed to Telečka. Today, the village has a Hungarian ethnic majority with more than 70% of the population. Ethnic groups (2002 census) *Hungarians = 1,508 (72.36%) *Serbs = 429 (20.59%) *Gypsies = 37 (1.78%) *Yugoslavs = 23 (1.10%) *Croats = 13 (0.62%) *others. Historical population *1961: 2,996 *1971: 2,665 *1981: 2,429 *1991: 2,138 See also *List of places in Serbia *List of cities, towns and villages in Vojvodina References * Slobodan Ćurčić, Broj stanovnika Vojvodine, Novi Sad, 1996. External links * www.soinfo.org * http://bacsgyulafalva.5mp.eu Category:Telečka Category:Sombor Category:Settlements in Vojvodina Category:Settlements in West Bačka District Category:Settlements in Bačka Category:West Bačka District Category:Valid name- locality of Serbia